When Wands Meet Lightsabers
by Dead Skin Mask
Summary: This is my Science Fiction project from this year. It is a Harry Potter/ Star Wars Crossover. Rate and Review Constructive reviews accepted only.


On a warm August day in London, England in Harry Potter's home…..

The boy of eighteen years old was working on a spell that would allow him to teleport anywhere in England. After defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort he decided to lead the life of a teacher at Hogwarts. He was working on this spell on said August day when his door bell rang.

"Darn" Harry thought, I nearly had it complete.

Harry runs to the door and finds Hermione and Ron at his door step.

"How's it going Harry? I haven't seen you in a while mate," said Ron as he walked into the door

"Not bad I nearly had the spell complete when you two walked in," said Harry

"Well let's see your work," said Hermione.

The inseparable trio went into the large, mostly empty room were Harry brewed most of his spells. It was a large room with polished wood floors and a few pictures on the walls. In the corner near the door was a desk that had a lamp, a cup of pens, and notes scattered all over it.

Harry went through a series of wand movements when a rift seemed to open up in front of the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione were pulled into the rift. It closed in a brilliant flash behind them. There was a shriek. Then total silence.

The trio landed in an overgrown jungle. The sound of exotic animals and thunder could be heard in the distance. There were also many animals that the trio didn't recognize.

"Where the heck are we?" said Ron, a bit shaken.

Harry shuddered, "I have no idea."

"Yeah looks like the spell backfired on you Harry" commented Hermione.

A group of 20 in camouflage colored cloaks with hoods appeared from no where.

"Don't move," came a mysterious voice.

They were blindfolded and had their hands tied behind their backs.

Naboo System

Orbit of Naboo

Droid capital ship The Pillar of Silence

0600 Hrs

The Command Room.

Several droids sat at various computers calculating speed, thrust and time to enter the orbit. The machines worked in total silence never dropping a beat on the displays before them. A large monitor hung down from the ceiling. Two green aliens walked into the room deep in conversation.

"So do you believe the senator will sign the treaty once we begin the invasion?" said Gunray, a greenish looking alien in a red robe with a turban headpiece.

"She will have no choice considering her people will be swiftly defeated and put in their place," sneered the Viceroy with an evil look upon his ugly puck green face.

A battle droid walked up to the two trade federation owners. It was about six feet tall. The droid was brown colored with blue paint on its shoulders indicating a commander.

"Message from lord Sidious to Viceroy and Gunray," said the droid in its synthesized voice.

A blue 3-D image of the lord appeared from the hologram. The two green aliens could only see the mouth of the being in the hologram because a hood of a cloak was casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Lord Sidious," the two aliens said in unison with a bow.

"Are you in orbit above Naboo?" asked the man in the hologram.

"Yes my lord, we will begin the invasion soon," spoke up Gunray.

"Good, Very Good. My apprentice will be there shortly to see that all goes as planned." The transmission winked out.

Viceroy turned to the droid commander that gave him the hologram.

"Begin the attack."

"Yes sir." said the droid in its synthesized voice.

A pilot began to issue orders to the fighter droids and droid bombers to begin the bombardment of the planetary defenses.

The queen of Naboo was enjoying her lunch when the first shots were fired outside her offices window. Panaka barged into her office and said, "the droids are attacking the city." He puffed in between breaths of air.

The queen sighed and said, "Prepare to repel invaders."

Panaka then said " We found these three outside the city."

"Bring them in." replied the young queen.

More and more booms could be heard outside the office as huge balls of plasma rained down on the proud city of Theed. One of which hit a large business causing a caving in of the top three floors. Another hit a fuel line in a home causing a loud explosion and a massive fire ball. Screaming and pandemonium could be heard in the capital city.

"So what are your names?" asked the queen.

"Harry"

"Ron"

"Hermione"

The three teens replied, unsure of their fate.

"Well as you can see our situation is a mess. We are being bombarded. You will go with these two Jedi." She gestured to the two men in the corner and capture the two behind these attacks. A screen flicked on with the faces of Viceroy and Gunray respectfully. She then picked up a communicator to the fighter squadrons. "All fighters prepare to repel enemy fighters and bombers!" She then gave the order to evacuate the citizens to the shelters.

The man in the long white and brown robes, who had a flowing beard and hair, said "I am Qui Gon Jin and this is my apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi." The two Jedi bowed.

"Let's get moving," said the younger of the two who had a strand of braided hair.

They made their way through a few rooms and twisted corridors to the hanger. It was a huge room with many ships and yellow fighters in it. Pilots were running to there various fighters and powering them up. They made a humming noise when they turned the key. They walked up to a green ship with odd looking wings. (These looked otherworldly to the three young wizards because they have never seen a ship before.) A small ramp came out from the bottom of the ship and they all went inside. There were flashing lights that lit up as well as strange buttons that must control the ship the three reasoned. An unfamiliar game table that reminded the three of chess sat within the u of a padded booth. (Like a corner booth in a restaurant) A refrigeration unit was humming against the wall opposite the booth.

The two Jedi got into the pilot and co pilot seats and fired the engines of the space craft up. There was a humming noise akin to a vacuum as the ship lifted off the landing pad. Then they shot out of the hanger at an impressive speed.

"When we break the atmosphere we will have to go into evasive actions," Qui Gon said to Obi Wan while pressing three red buttons at the same time. This turned them green.

"Right, I have located the command ship. It is in the center of the fleet," said Obi Wan.

A ship flew in on screen. It was the size of a small island. There was a spire on the top where the two Trade Federation leaders were overseeing the battle.

"Now comes the hard part- the capture of our Trade Federation friends" said Qui Gon in disgust.

This is gold one to all available fighters we are going to cover the Jedi's approach on the droid's ship over.

"Roger," said gold two.

"Roger" said gold three.

"Roger" said gold four.

"Roger" said gold five.

A flight of droids engaged the Naboo fighters. Bolts of red energy were exchanged with green from the Naboo fighters. A droid was hit twice and promptly went down in a silent explosion. Flack guns began to fire from the droid star ship sending pieces of metal throughout the vacuum of space. A Naboo fighter took a direct hit and exploded adding to the metal flying around in space.

The battle for Naboo had begun.

The two Jedi and their new wizard friends had made it into the hanger of the ship.

Chapter 2 The Capture

After successfully infiltrating the droid ship, the Jedi and their wizard counterparts came under attack by 10 battle droids.

Blast them!" one of the droids said. Said droid was cut down in an arch of green light courtesy of Qui Gon's light saber. The droids began to fire their weapons at the wizards.

Harry took control of one of the droid weapons and used it to blast the remaining droids.

Ron said "Oy looks like this droid dropped a map."

Good. That will lead us to wherever our Federation friends lurk," sighed Obi Wan.

The map led the group of five down a long hallway and up an elevator. They ran into more droids witch they dispatched the same way as before.

When they got to the control room the two green guys froze in fear and gave up quickly. The way back to the Jedi's ship was rather uneventful until BOOOOOOOOM! There was smoke and then a man in strange blue striped silver armor appeared holding a blaster pistol in both hands.

"Spread out said Qui Gon this is no ordinary bounty hunter, it is a Mandalorian."

"Right" said Obi Wan.

"Guard the prisoners until we are done fighting off this bounty hunter!" commanded Obi Wan.

The bounty hunter shot right for the two green men and their Wizard guards.

Hermione shrieked in surprise "PROTEGO!" the bolts were deflected harmlessly away.

Harry yelled "STUPIFY!" at said bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter was knocked on the ground unconscious.

"Nice Shot" said Ron.

"Let's get out of here" said Hermione.

They got on the ship and immediately made the jump to hyperspace in the direction of Corusant and the Jedi Temple. Also the home of the galactic senate building.

Chapter 3 The Trial

Case Number 00-89-563-10

"Republic Senate vs. Viceroy and Nute Gunray for there crimes against the Repbulic." Said Consular Palpatine Which include

Attempted building of an army

Racketeering

Smuggling

Attempt to create anarchy

"How do you plead to these charges?" said the Consular.

"Not Guilty," said the two green men in unison.

"Very well, you are hereby sentenced to do hard labor on the prison colony of Kessel for life." said Palpatine.

"All in favor of this punishment?" said the Chansolor.

All of the hands in the senate building went up in a unanimous vote.

This was the end of Viceroy and Nute Gunray.

Jedi Temple a few minutes later.

The group of five entered the council chambers. The two Jedi bowed with there wizard counterparts.

"You say you want to go back to your world," said Mace Windu

"Yes Said Ron answering for the trio. If it were possible."

"Of course." said a little green man by the name of Yoda

Yoda opened a portal and the three went through. Their time and adventure in the realm of Star Wars was over. When they returned to Harry's study, they found that no time has passed in there world. As they sat in the kitchen sipping tea, Harry thought "This would make a great story."

And so the Boy Who Lived became a famous author.


End file.
